


Clementine

by KathyIsWeird



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Janeway is cuter, Seven is cute, the baby is the cutest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyIsWeird/pseuds/KathyIsWeird
Summary: Seven finds a friend in the form of the baby they rescued from the Borg. Also, some cheesy romance in a turbolift.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Comments: 13
Kudos: 76





	Clementine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohvienna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohvienna/gifts).



> thank you for inadvertently showing me a little pocket of the internet that I had no idea existed. I am most grateful.

_Thank you to[probrien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/probrien/pseuds/probrien) for the beta read. Your insight and advice are much appreciated _

_  
_ Feeble wails pierced the sanitized silence of the desolate sickbay. The cries echoed off the walls in the most uncomfortable way. The Captain had suggested that crying itself to sleep was healthy for the tiny figure swaddled in the incubator across the bay. Tiny, ivory fists were raised, shaking, and trembling under the light. The other children, who were far older, had already been given a basic tour of _Voyager_. However, the infant that Seven had transported from the damaged cube, was currently confined to sickbay.

After being given the go-ahead to wander the ship, the children were given a choice as to what they wanted to do. Mezoti, who was contemplative and sincere, had asked to study the hydroponics bay with Naomi. The girls, who were similar in age, had bonded almost instantly. Icheb, the eldest of the bunch at fifteen, had inquired about the science lab the Doctor had boasted about. The shy adolescent twins, Azan and Rebi, had decided to regenerate before attempting any exploration. After only a week on Voyager, the crew had been running day and night to ensure that the Borg weren’t following them. Even if the cube they had rescued the children from had been deemed irrelevant, the threat was still real. 

The Doctor had said that the Captain’s methods of care were antiquated and that ‘tough love’ was something to be seen on a farm, not a starship. Seven listened as the two bickered back and forth about raising children until the Captain had pointed out that the Doctor had no actual experience. He had been stung by that, indicating that there might have been a deeper issue. The Captain had left after that, leaving a grumpy hologram and Seven to care for the wailing child. 

Their little adventure in parenting had interrupted one of her social lessons. This week she had been learning how to sit. Most humans came by it naturally, even though their genetic makeup made a low squat more efficient. But, Seven had been designed to stand, which seemed to make people uncomfortable. When the Doctor had suggested she learn to “look casual,” she had agreed to it. 

Many times when the Captain wished to speak to her, it was suggested that she 'take a seat.’ After observing the crew for a week, Seven began to privately imitate their positions. Captain Janeway’s comfort around her was paramount and Seven practiced sitting every morning and night. It felt trivial, but the faces the Captain made when Seven did something she approved of made her heart flutter. 

The Captain was an enigma that Seven had been motivated to solve. She was formidable, yet soft, kind, yet stern. She was a tremendous source of wisdom and comfort that Seven had been fortunate to have. Most of their time together was in the da Vinci simulation, where Janeway told stories of her home, speaking fondly of her farm in Indiana. They also engaged in philosophical discussions. Seven studied her features and cataloged them in her cortical node. Oftentimes, right before she regenerated, she called up images of Janeway, bathed in candlelight, smiling softly into the distance. 

Her feelings about the Captain were complicated. She had tried to broach the subject with the Doctor, who in turn had spoken to her as if she were a child. It was frustrating to be perceived as a child when she very obviously was not. 

Still painfully awkward with her burgeoning social skills, yes. But, not a child. 

While she waited for the Doctor to finish up with the baby, she sat on a biobed and crossed her legs. She attempted a position she had observed in the mess hall and was surprised when it was more comfortable than she had expected. She gazed at her reflection in the chrome of the fixture above her head and adjusted her body to seem more at ease. 

It was impractical but tolerable. 

She had free time allotted later in the day for her humanistic homework. At the current moment, all she wanted was to sit somewhere quiet. The wails of the distressed baby were starting to make the implant at her temple vibrate dreadfully. She had little experience being a child, let alone caring for one. She added a reminder to her cortical node to add some literature on human children to her routine. 

“I apologize for the interruption, but that little girl just wouldn’t let me put her down!” The Doctor said, throwing a casual gesture towards the incubator. “I never realized Borg babies would be so clingy!”

Seven regarded the EMH with curiosity and asked a bit defensively, “Isn’t being ‘clingy’ a point in human development? Infants require interaction. This child had to have been taken immediately after birth. For someone who insists on teaching me ‘compassion,’ you are failing right now.”

He looked at her for a moment, his neutral expression fading to guilt. “Yes, it is. I shouldn’t speak ill of her. She isn’t responsible for any of the things done to her.”

Seven, still dissatisfied with his response pressed on. “None of the assimilated children are. You speak of the infant as if she’s a burden. Is it because she is Borg? Or because she is a child. Explain.”

“I’m a little out of my league here,” he admitted. “The Borg makes me uncomfortable and so do babies! I was made to treat medical emergencies, not raise children!” 

“You’re a hologram, you should not be ‘uncomfortable.’ Regardless, she can not assimilate you. You have nothing to fear. Are you afraid of me?”

“That’s not what I meant. I’m just a little uneasy around infants.”

“Explain.”

He made a few conceding movements with his hands and opened his mouth a few times. Eventually, he was able to speak. “I know you weren’t here, but have you heard the story of Naomi Wildman’s birth?”

Seven stood and smoothed the wrinkles out of her biosuit. “No. I only know what was written in the ship’s logs from that time. Since it is not discussed, I can only conclude that it is a sensitive topic amongst the crew.”

“Well,” the Doctor scooted closer and lowered his voice. “About two years before you came aboard, we came into contact with a _Voyager_ from another realm. Ensign Kim was killed and Naomi tragically died at birth. When the other ship was sacrificed to save us, the alternative Janeway sent them to us. Everyone knows, except for Naomi. It was a painful and traumatic experience. I think Kes had nightmares about it until the day she left _Voyager_.”

Seven frowned. “That would have been incredibly difficult for Ensign Wildman. The idea of Naomi dying troubles me. Her life matters to me greatly.”

“It may not have transpired the same way, but your heart was broken similarly.”

“One,” she whispered. It hurt to even say his name. 

The kin that should have never been. Not quite her son but more than a simple crewmember, One had been the most painful lesson she had learned. Interpersonal relationships were difficult, and something she had no interest pursuing. However, when the Captain had placed a hand on her shoulder in the morgue and told her that loss is inevitable, but always important, Seven knew that the ordeal had taught her something valuable.

Watching One die on the table a mere thirty feet from where she currently stood had been excruciating at the moment, but had given her a newfound sense of humanity. Crew members mourned with her and treated her with nothing but kindness, which had taught her the value of empathy. In the months since many of those crewmen had become her friends. All of her relationships had changed, something in her had shifted. 

She understood humanity a little bit more, and that had brought her closer to the crew. While there was a pang in her chest whenever One was mentioned, his final words to her rang true. She had, indeed, adapted. The Captain frequently checked in with her and even had given Seven tidbits of advice on how to mourn. She emphasized that it was a deeply personal process, but that in time it would become a bit easier. It was with the Captain’s comforting wisdom that she began to understand. 

One had chosen to sacrifice himself, something an infant could not do. The baby in sickbay and the first Naomi Wildman had not been given a choice. 

Naomi was a delight, and one of the only people on _Voyager_ to love Seven unconditionally. Sometimes the bright-eyed titian haired child could make the foulest of days bright in a matter of minutes. Also, she was a delightful kadis kot partner. She was one of the few meaningful friendships Seven had made upon _Voyager._

She had also done an amazing job welcoming the rescued children onto _Voyager_. Mezoti had taken to her quickly, which was something Seven had worried about since they had beamed onto the ship. Icheb was only a few years younger than some of the Ensigns, and the twins had each other for company. 

That only left the baby. Seven, as someone who had been lonely most of her time on _Voyager_ , thought that the baby deserved a friend too. It hadn’t escaped her that this child suffered the same fate as her. Only, the infant would have no recollection of a time before the collective. She was thankful that she at least had brief memories and a stack of her parents’ journals. 

None of them knew how the child would develop. Would she have memories of her brief time in the collective? Had she endured too much too young to grow into a functioning adult? 

“Doctor, do you still have data from when I was first severed from the collective?”

“In what regard?”

“My initial scans and a list of the implants you removed from me.” Seven explained. “I wish to research the data myself.”

“I do,” The Doctor looked at her strangely but grabbed a PADD off of the stack on his desk. “I’m not sure I understand your reasoning. But, I see no reason to deny you your own information.”

Seven sighed. “I wish to see which of my organs were affected by which implants.”

“All right,” he began downloading the data. “I’m not saying I don’t believe you. I just still haven’t gotten a concise answer. Which is a little strange coming from you.”

“I do not know what I am specifically looking for. I cannot guarantee that I will find anything new. I just wish to see the data.”

Before the Doctor could answer, the child began to cry again. 

“Well, that was fun while it lasted,” he quipped dryly.

Seven slid off the biobed and followed him to the incubator. “Is she functioning within normal parameters?”

He shot her a surprised look. “She’s just hungry. Are you staying?”

“My duty shift begins soon. I have thirty-six minutes before I am to report to Astrometrics.”

“All right. Have you heard of skin-to-skin contact?”

“I have not.” she supplied. 

“I would like to try it with you sometime,” the Doctor explained. 

Seven raised one eyebrow at the implication. The Doctor stuttered and began to backpedal. 

“That’s not what I meant! It’s simply a way of soothing children by placing them on the skin and rocking them. It’s been known to have many healing properties.”

“I will comply. I would like more information on the topic. Could you transfer that, and the data from my disconnection to my workstation in the cargo bay.”

He nodded and raised an eyebrow, “Are you considering starting a family?”

“Not at this moment, but the idea of one pleases me. I believe I would enjoy it.”

“But you need a partner first. You can’t ma-“

“You’re wrong, Doctor. I do not require anyone. Many people raise children alone.”

“A task that would be easier with a partner, Seven. Have you grasped how hard it is to raise a child?”

Seven shrugged and inhaled deeply, “I assume if, or when, I find an acceptable partner, I will want to begin the process of reproduction. It is not something I plan to do anytime soon. I know _Voyager_ is at capacity, and I’m not sure I am ready to balance my duties and parenthood.”

“I’m envious, you know,” he admitted, looking intently at his shoes. “I understand that I have been granted sentience, but I will still never get to experience many joys of humanity.”

Seven closed the gap between them and placed her arms loosely around his neck, “You would make an adequate father I’m sure of it.”

“High praise,” the Doctor broke the embrace and stepped back. “Thank you, Seven.”

She stepped away and turned to leave. As she passed by the area where the baby was sleeping, she stopped to peer into the bassinet, feeling something in her begin to ache. With her right hand, she ever-so-gently caressed the pale, soft skin from the infant’s rosy cheek to her chin. The baby girl, almost too small to exist, opened her eyes, stared directly at Seven, and smiled. It was toothless, probably reflexive, and absolutely brought Seven to her knees. She made a pact right then and there to protect this child at all costs. 

“Goodbye, for now, ” Seven cooed to her in a singsong voice she barely recognized. “I will come to visit soon.”

With that, she turned and left, a peculiar ache in her heart.

-x-

“Come in!”

Seven nodded to herself and entered the familiar ready room. 

The Captain was sitting at her desk, looking very weary. She and the crew had been quite busy since they had rescued the children from the damaged Borg cube. Considering that it had only been a week, Seven concluded that the chaos would continue for a little longer. There was an urge to comfort the steely woman, but Seven had no method of comfort. She would add that to her list as well. 

“How can I help you? I’m afraid I’ve been too busy to play Velocity, which pains me greatly because I could use any excuse to stop looking at all these reports.” Janeway blew at an errant hair that had fallen out of place. She looked up from her computer to make eye contact with her. Seven shivered once but quickly regained composure. This was not the time to evaluate her biological reactions. 

“The Borg children have settled accordingly?” Seven looked down at the Captain. It occurred to her that the conversation may be more comfortable if she were to sit. “May I sit?”

Janeway’s eyes widened and Seven knew the question had caught her off guard. “Of course! I would have offered but you always refuse. Yes, the children are being taken care of.”

“I am… learning which human tendencies to adapt and which to ignore,” Seven admitted, a little out of sorts. This topic made her wildly uncomfortable. “I notice it puts you at ease, so I have decided to practice sitting.”

Janeway seemed touched. The corner of her mouth turned up into a small smile. “You never fail to surprise me, Seven. It brings me great joy, please never stop.”

“I believe I am going to surprise you again Captain,” Seven broke the eye contact and rolled her eyes upwards. Tears were forming in her eyes, betraying her cool exterior, and she did not wish for them to fall. Her fingers drifted back and forth against the rough texture of the seat, and her heel tapped against a chair leg. 

“Are you all right? Did something happen?” Janeway was out of her chair and walking around the desk. She planted her right hand on the desk and knelt before Seven. She took Seven’s Borg hand in hers and looked up at her expectantly. “Please, tell me what’s wrong.”

“It is difficult to designate the feelings that I have. My thoughts are fragmented and my body will not comply. My vocabulary is extensive but that doesn’t seem to be the problem,” Seven whispered. Just like when she practiced, she crossed one leg over the other and leaned back in the chair. Janeway gently released her hand and sat on the edge of her desk. 

Seven closed her eyes and tried to put together the right words. “There are many feelings I am sorting through. Some of them intersect, but not all of them are related. Am I making sense?”

Janeway hummed in affirmation and added. “Why don’t we discuss this in my quarters? I can grab a coffee and we might find something to calm you down.”

Seven nodded, “That would be acceptable.”

The pair stood and walked towards the door. The Captain waved for her to leave first and her warm hand ghosted over Seven’s lower back. Seven took a large breath in an attempt to steady herself. As they exited, Seven made eye contact with Tom Paris who noticed the Captain’s hand placement on her back and smiled at Seven knowingly. 

The small, familiar gesture startled her. She no longer had a secret. However, if someone could understand the quantum love and admiration of a woman and all of her humanity, it was Tom Paris. She returned the smile with one of her own and a gentle nod of acknowledgment.

It had been quick, but as she made her way throught the bridge, she saw a longing expression on Chakotay’s kind face when he watched the Captain. It was all-too-familiar. His gaze flicked to her and he looked embarrassed to have been caught staring. Seven nodded politely in his direction and stepped to the side as the Captain appeared next to her in front of the lift.

He continued to look at her, an unreadable expression now on his face.

“Have a good day, Commander.” Seven supplied, falling back on her social lessons.

“You as well, Seven.” He looked between the women and raised a hand farewell. When they entered the turbolift, Seven turned around and shot the bridge a last look of affection. Something in the previous moments had struck her profoundly. 

When the turbolift began to move, the smaller woman turned to her curiously. She raised one hand like she often did when explaining philosophy and anthropology. Her fingers waved about as if she were trying to conjure the words magically.

“That was certainly a loaded look, Seven. Are you pining after Chakotay?” her smile was strained. 

“No. I simply wanted to understand. He helped me put a name to one of my feelings. I am grateful to anyone who helps me uncover my puzzling humanity.”

“Oh, did he?” Janeway asked curiously, her nose scrunched up as if picturing something foul in her mind. “How did he do that? Are you two familiar?”

“Something he did. It is unimportant. I have no feelings towards him, other than respect. Perhaps a slight sense of camaraderie as well.”

“Coming from you, that’s high praise.”

“I have trouble where trust and respect are involved.” Seven admitted. “Although, you have both of those from me, unwavering.

The Captain gazed at her, happiness passing over her features. “I hope to never lose either one.”

“I doubt you will.”

The turbolift opened, breaking the moment. Together they made their way to Janeway’s quarters. Once inside, the Captain fell onto the couch in an uncharacteristic show of fatigue. Seven, eager to help, went to the replicator and programmed in one hot, black coffee, and one mug of tea. 

She brought both over to the table and set the coffee mug in front of the Captain. Janeway, after hearing the sound against her table, opened one eye and gasped. “Seven, you didn’t have to do that. I have legs. I can go get my own.”

“Captain you’ve been logged into work for twenty-seven hours. I have been off duty for six hours. It’s all right.”

That seemed to placate the Captain, who lifted the brew to her mouth and then smiled in an almost predatory way at the mug. Before she took a sip, she turned to Seven.

“So, what did Chakotay help you realize? I’m very curious, especially since you said you have no romantic feelings for him.”

“Well, it wasn’t my intention when I asked to speak with you. It happened ‘out of the blue’ if I remember the phrase correctly,” Seven began. “I will ask you something. Have you seen the way he looks at you?”

Janeway’s eager face softened slightly. “I do. It’s obvious at this point. Don’t tease him over it, I think it’s a sensitive subject for him.”

“What would you call it? It’s not platonic or lustful. I can’t seem to find a suitable terminology for it.”

“How about longing?” Janeway supplied, her voice suddenly quieter and much, much lower. “I would call it that.” 

“Longing,” Seven tested it out. “A strong, persistent desire or craving, especially for something unattainable or distant.”

Suddenly, her lip began to tremble and she looked to the left, once again breaking eye contact. “I believe that is the one.”

“Seven,“ the Captain’s voice cracked. “Why is this affecting you like this? I’ve never seen you act this way.”

“I,” Seven began, her brain running through explanations at the speed of light, “I long for you, Captain.”

Janeway’s eyes widened and she dropped the mug the remaining few inches, causing the coffee to spill out onto the table. Her lithe hands covered her face, providing a mask for her emotions. Her elbows met her knees roughly and she slid her hands up and down her face. She stood and walked to the large window, where she peered out at the stars.

“If I may?” Seven asked to break the uncomfortable silence.

Janeway waved her hand, which she took as yes. Seven stood and joined the Captain at the window. Janeway turned to face her, and Seven could see the stars reflected in her eyes. A vacuum of emotion turned her inside out. Not even da Vinci could illustrate beauty as sublime as her Captain was at this very moment. 

Seven tried her best to explain it. “He looks at you the same way I do. When I saw him earlier, I felt a connection between us. I can feel the tension between you two, and while I know nothing is going on, it helped me realize that I am not the only one suffering in silence. 

“You...suffer?” Janeway said sadly. “You both suffer? For what? A stubborn, worn, starship Captain?”

“There are some things worth suffering for, Captain.”

Janeway gasped and looked at Seven, her watery eyes never wavering. 

“Oh,” the Captain placed a hand over her heart and turned back to space. “Well, what did you need to talk about?”

“Starting a family,” Seven said, trying to break the tension in the room. When Janeway paled and swallowed hard, Seven smiled and added, “Sometime in the future. I have been looking through the data from when the Doctor removed the majority of my implants. My reproductive organs are functioning.”

“I’m happy to hear that. Are you asking permission to add to the roster?” Janeway’s smile looked too forced. 

Seven shook her head gently, “No. We have no room and I have no desire to broach that subject for many years. I may even change my mind. Just knowing that I can has made me very happy. I came to offer you a proposition.”

Janeway looked absolutely bewildered. “All right.” 

“When the infant we rescued is released from sickbay, I would like to care for it. I believe that since I possess some of the same technology, it would be appropriate.”

“I think that’s a wonderful idea. I can see you two bonding very quickly,” the Captain admitted. “But it’s a large responsibility. We’ve already had a few couples inquire about her.”

“I will not fail,” Seven assured her. “I feel a sense of similarity with the child. But, I cannot identify what it is.”

“Maternal instincts? Do you feel you need to protect her, provide for her, teach her, and love her unconditionally?”

Seven was rendered speechless for the first time in her life. “I believe I do.”

“Well then, I believe you have your answer.” 

Seven, still baffled by the resounding realizations she was having, stood to leave. Right before she got to the door, she turned around and regarded Janeway once more. 

“Captain?” 

“Yes?” 

“When I was severed from the collective, you did all of those things for me. Now that I have regained my independence and humanity, do you still feel maternal towards me?”

“I don’t think so,” Janeway answered honestly. “I haven’t for some time. I think today’s conversations proved that. What do I feel? I genuinely do not know.”

Seven guided Janeway back towards her couch and knelt before her, just as Kathryn had done in her ready room, only an hour ago. She lifted one hand and touched the Captain’s cheek gently. 

“Whatever you decide, please know that you’ve changed my life forever. I will always exist because of you. We have plenty of time.”

Janeway leaned into her hand, pressing her cheek into Seven’s skin. With two strokes to the Captain's cheekbone, she severed the contact and gently pushed Janeway back onto the couch, grabbing a blanket off the back, and covering the Captain.

“Sleep, Captain. You’re exhausted and I have much to think about. I will speak to you later.”

The Captain responded with a noisy exhale, already fast asleep. 

Seven smiled and left. 

Their conversation had been raw, vulnerable, and not at all what she had expected. 

-x-

Three weeks later, the child had improved greatly. Her motor functions were returning and the unnecessary implants, removed. Her little body was covered in fresh, pink skin. The Doctor had taken the seal off of her incubator, transforming it into a cradle. Seven spent the first part of her day in Astrometrics and the second part in sickbay. Although she had exhausted _Voyager's_ database on child-rearing, she still felt rather overwhelmed.

Samantha Wildman had approached her in the mess hall one morning and had asked if she needed help. She agreed and almost immediately was taken under the Ensign’s wing. She taught Seven about things that had never even crossed her mind. They talked about formula, diapers, and how to take care of oneself while parenting. Seven had kept the Captain at an arm’s length. Obviously, she still reported to work on time and was respectful, but Seven knew as soon as she broached the subject of romance with the Captain, she would lose her focus. 

Exactly a month after the child had been rescued from the maturation chamber, she was ready to go home. Seven wheeled the cradle into the cargo bay and clipped it into the spot next to her alcove. Completely enamored with the baby’s soft pink cheeks, Seven was perfectly content to watch the baby sleep. She brushed her thumb over the skin of the baby’s face and continued until she was smoothing light blonde hairs back. Soon, her fingertips traced lines up and down the tiny swaddled figure. 

After a bit, she pulled back and doubled her efforts to focus. The quiet time had allowed her some time to unpack all of the supplies Samantha had suggested. She unfolded a small table and set out the necessary toiletries. The Doctor had informed her that the baby may reject her abdominal implant, causing her to excrete waste as a human would. So, diapers, wipes, powders, and creams were stored in a bag next to the cradle. Neelix had been given very specific instructions on what kind of nutrients the child needed in case she was not around to feed her. Janeway had assured her that they would work out a plan for the child in case of an emergency. 

The sound of the cargo bay doors opening caught her attention and she looked over. 

Captain Janeway strolled in, obviously looking for the child. When she noticed the little cradle, the commanding facade fell. The sight of a very happy, animated Captain shot beams of glee directly through Seven. 

“I just came to check on the tiniest member of _Voyager,_ ” she whispered in a singsong voice. 

Seven stepped aside and motioned to the baby. “She’s asleep but she will wake in about forty-five minutes. You’re welcome to feed her then.”

“Oh, Seven, she’s precious,” Janeway said softly. “Look at that hair! Unfortunately, duty calls. Oh, I wish I could stay and dote on this sweet child.”  
  


“I am quite fond of her,” Seven began. “I have been taking courses with Ensign Wildman. I am in awe over how much it takes to raise a child. Regardless, I find that I am up for the challenge.”

“It's a labor of love. I remember helping out my mother when Phoebe was born. It felt like she was doing a million things at once. I was also very jealous, but I grew out of that.” 

“May I make a request?” Seven asked plainly

“Personal or professional?” Janeway asked. “If it’s professional, it's best to be on the record.”

“Personal, I believe.” Seven inhaled, slightly nervous. “I would like to request quarters. I understand that we are currently full but, when a room opens up, I think it would be prudent for myself and the baby to have our own space.”

“I think we can manage that. We can convert the guest quarters. I’ll put in the work order and have it done by the end of the week.” Janeway bent over and placed a kiss on the tiny infant's forehead. She turned to Seven and placed a matching kiss on the same spot. “One for Mama, too.” 

With that, the Captain turned on her heel and marched towards the door. Right before it opened, she turned back around and called to her. 

“Seven, what’s her name?”

Seven was thankful for the dark atmosphere that hid her blush, “I am finding it difficult to decide. Samantha told me that I will ‘just know’ when I find the right one.”

“Ah, good to know. Please tell me when you decide, Neelix has been hounding me about it. He wanted to have a party in her honor. I think we could all use a little fun.”

“I will, goodnight Captain.”

“Goodnight.”

When the Captain turned the corner, Seven exhaled quickly. The familiar pang was back in her heart and this time it ached with a vengeance.

_One for Mama, too._

-x-

On the third night in her new quarters on deck three, Seven was tossed out of her alcove when the ship rocked violently. Almost immediately the red-alert klaxon blared, blinking the ship's lights to red, while the report for all hands on deck rang through her comm. Jerked awake by the horrible noise, the baby began to wail. 

With clunky movements, Seven picked up the child and tried her best to console her as she ran to sickbay. Almost immediately the Doctor was ready to grab the child, just like they had planned. Seven handed over the child, kissed her forehead, and ran back out of the doors. Sixty-seven seconds later, she took up her post in Astrometrics and analyzed the data she was receiving. 

“Janeway to Seven.”

Seven tapped her badge. “Yes, Captain?”

“Can you leave? I need you on the bridge.”

“Yes, Captain. I am on my way.”. 

She made her way to the bridge and walked to her normal posting. She looked to the Captain, who had a strange look on her face. 

“Seven, we found a damaged Borg cube on the short-range sensors. It seems to be empty but I wanted to ask if you thought we could use anything from it?”

“The collective sends crews to clean up damaged cubes for recycling. It would be wise to stay away from it. Is this related to the red alert?” Seven asked, her heart rate increasing. 

_Had the Borg come for the baby?_

“No, that was a little misfire by Ensign Kim. It seems that we got in the way of some debris from the cube and it dealt some repairable damage to the hull. Nevertheless, we’ll back off the red alert.”

“I’m sorry Captain. I saw Borg and panicked,” Harry said sheepishly. 

“Ensign Kim, I would rather deal with ten false red alerts, than overlook something crucial and put us all at risk.” Janeway turned to the bridge. “Well, folks. It’s 03:30, if anyone wants to join me in the mess hall, I could use a cup of coffee.” 

A series of murmurs agreed with her, and she turned to Seven. “And you?”

“I need to relieve the Doctor of babysitting duty,” Seven reminded her. “Besides, I miss her.”

Janeway smiled and raised a hand. “I forgot. Forgive me. Tell the little miss that I apologize for waking her.”

Seven smiled back and nodded. “Even though she is unable to understand, I will still let her know.” 

-x-

Seven entered sickbay and paused as she realized the lights were dimmed. In the corner of his office, she saw the Doctor swaying with the baby in his arms, singing softly to her. 

Seven quietly tapped her fingers on the window so she didn’t startle the EMH. He looked up and smiled at her.

“She was easy to calm down. I just gave her a warm bottle and she was out within minutes.” He smiled and handed her the baby. A little ring of milk had dried on her lips and Seven’s heart fluttered at sight. She bid the Doctor goodnight and made her way back to her room. 

Once she put the baby back in the cradle and stood back in her alcove, she let herself calm down and process what had transpired. It was inefficient for her to panic every time she was to be separated from the baby. She would ask Ensign Wildman how to cope with the feelings tomorrow. 

-x-

Three months after the child had been released to Seven, they had perfected their routine. She had been able to reach an agreement with the Captain and now had basic technology in her quarters to perform most of her duties. With a PADD in one hand and the baby on her hip, she paced back and forth in her quarters as she attempted to work out some of the kinks in the slipstream trials they had been running. 

Earlier in the week, Seven had been showing Icheb how to magnify the sensors to search for a specific anomaly. When he had taken over, Icheb had managed to spot an Ion storm that had managed to avoid their sensors. Quickly, Seven had transferred the data to the bridge, and immediately they had all begun preparations. 

“Attention crew,” Janeway's voice called over the ship's comm. “We’re going to hit the outside of the storm a little earlier than predicted. Make sure to secure all stations and stay away from the walls. All children, including Borg children, will go to their respective quarters and stay put until told otherwise. We’ve prepared for this. Janeway out.” 

Seven immediately tossed the PADD onto her couch and tapped her comm. “Seven to the Captain.”

“Janeway here.” she sounded tense.

“My data suggested we had four hours before entering the storm. Is my presence required?”

“Not right now. Either go to sickbay or get comfy. Either way might want to make it quick.”

“Understood.”

She deliberated and decided that sickbay would be safer for both of them, especially if Seven were to get called away. Quickly she packed a bag with the baby still on her hip. In recent weeks, she’d gotten much quicker at doing everything one-handed. 

Once she was ready, she hitched the baby higher on her hip. The child gurgled happily and smiled up at her. Seven looked closely and saw that a tooth was poking through her gums. She hadn’t been prepared for how fast the baby was growing. Just last week, the baby had sat up by herself while playing on the floor. 

She hoisted the bag over her shoulder and headed out the door. She clutched the baby close to her and bent her head down to nuzzle the soft blonde hair that had grown considerably since she’d been rescued. It now was about two inches long and hung in cherubic curls that framed incredibly bright blue eyes. 

Seven was about to turn the corner to the turbolift when the ship pitched back and forth. Seven maintained her balance but was stuck at an impasse. She could turn around and head back to her quarters, or continue to sickbay. They were about the same distance. Seven chose sickbay and continued. She inspected the lift as it opened, and was satisfied with it. It had taken no damage when the ship had rocked.

“Sickbay,” she commanded the lift. It stopped halfway up, which alarmed her. The doors flew open, and the Captain almost fell in. 

“Captain?”

“Sickbay!” Janeway barked to the speaker. She then turned to Seven. “Chakotay has the bridge.”

“I do not need justification, Captain. Are you injured?”

“Oh, just a broken arm,” the Captain huffed. “Among other things. I didn’t have time to run a scan.”

“You look unwell.”

“I’ve been through worse,” Janeway said. “I’m a little embarrassed at how quickly I was rendered useless but that’s my pride above all else. Are you two okay?”

“We are functioning.”

“Good. You two are important to me.”

“You are important to us,” Seven supplied. Suddenly she looked around and realized they had stopped moving. “Captain?”

“Captain to Chakotay.”

“Aye, Captain? We have about ten seconds.”

“The turbolifts have stopped. Seven, the baby, and I are all inside.”

“Noted. Bunker down.”

The comm line ended and almost immediately the lift pitched. Seven crouched low, holding the child tightly. Janeway lowered into a cross-legged position while favoring her arm. The lights flickered and then shut completely off, bathing the trio in darkness. The glow of the console above Seven helped to scarcely light the room. 

“Seven, sit by me,” the Captain insisted. “It will be easier for me to keep my arm still.”

She complied and slid down the wall into a matching position. Another crack sent them to the left again. 

“How long was our estimated time until clearance?” Seven asked, grimacing at the situation. 

“Approximately three hours.” Janeway relayed and patted Seven’s thigh. “We just have to sit still and stay close.”

Another wave hit the ship, causing the console by Seven’s head to send tiny sparks throughout the lift. The noise startled the baby and Seven froze. She groaned when shrill cries echoed off the turbolift’s walls. 

“Well, she certainly has healthy lungs,” Janeway commented with her nose scrunched in displeasure. “Do you have any supplies?”

Seven motioned to the bag next to her. “I have everything I could need.”

“Me too,” Janeway whispered, patting Seven’s thigh gently. She stared at the console wall and didn’t move. Seven, unsure how to interpret the statement, simply let it go. 

“Captain?” She asked tentatively.

Janeway broke her gaze away from the wall and looked at Seven with a distracted gaze. 

“You are in pain?” 

Janeway nodded and remained quiet. 

Seven extended her legs and cradled the small child in the crook of her left arm. With her right arm, she patted her thigh. 

“Here, lay down,” Seven offered. 

Kathryn, looking rather defeated, twisted her body and laid down against the floor of the lift. Seven ran her hand lightly through the Captain's hair and brushed her fingers against the skin around her temple. 

“If you keep doing that, I’m going to fall asleep,” Janeway murmured. “Where’d you learn to be so affectionate?”

“You,” Seven said matter-of-factly. “Every time you pass by the child, you play with her hair. You’ve also done it to me on occasion.”

“Did it also make you sleepy?” Janeway asked, still staring straight ahead at the ceiling of the lift.

“Quite the opposite. I do believe it was ‘arousing’ to me,” Seven admitted. “However I did not understand the feeling at the time. All I knew is that I never wanted you to stop.”

“You know, it’s against all of the rules. Starfleet would have a fit.”

Seven laid back against the wall of the turbolift, “Understandably so. Do you think they expect you to be alone in the Delta Quadrant? I understand that I am still learning, but that seems cruel.”

“That’s what you give up when you become a Captain. You surrender all personal needs and place the needs of the crew first.”

“What if the crew requires a happy Captain?”

Janeway hissed in pain as the ship jolted again. “You’ve got me there. What if I said I was scared?”

“Oh, Captain,” Seven whispered. “You’ve said before that captains don’t have fear.

“What about when I’m not on duty? Getting close to people is hard for me.”

“I believe we are the same in that regard,” Seven admitted. “I believed for a long time that I needed no one.”

“We all need someone,” Janeway whispered, her voice tapering off. 

“Indeed.”

Seven continued her exploration of the Captain’s delicate face. She looked so much younger when she slept. The scowl she wore as part of her Starfleet uniform had changed to a grimace of discomfort. 

The baby began to whine and Seven decided it was time to feed her. So, she begrudgingly removed her hand from Janeway’s hair and searched for the bag. Once she had found it in the dark and popped the cap off the bottle, she gently nudged it towards the infant. 

Soon, suckling could be heard and Seven relaxed her angry muscles. It had been roughly two hours since they’d been stranded in the turbolift. Janeway was fast asleep against her, a feeling she cherished greatly. 

When the baby was done feeding, Seven gently turned her over and began patting her back. She took the opportunity in between pats to check Janeway for any signs of a fever. When there was none, she resumed the gentle pats against the baby’s warm back. 

They stayed like that until another blast shook the ship. This time the control panel shut down completely and shut off any light that they had. Janeway jolted awake and cried out loudly when a second blast rolled her off of Seven. 

The baby in her arms began to yell again, this time her cries were followed by hiccups. Janeway got back into position and Seven could feel her trembling against her leg. 

“Captain?

“That last one rolled me onto my broken arm.”

“How may I assist?” Seven tried to console the child in her arms. 

“Sing something? I don’t care what. Anything. You could sing the crew roster at this point.”

Seven thought for a moment, her musical knowledge was very limited. So, she picked one of the songs she had learned from the Doctor. 

Her voice shook as she sang the first few chords. Eventually, she found her voice as she began the song a second time. 

“Oh my darling, Clementine,” she sang. She kept on singing the tune until she realized that it had gotten quiet. She checked the child and realized that she had fallen asleep again. 

“You know, that’s a pretty song,” Janeway croaked from below. Seven jumped slightly, she hadn’t realized that the Captain was still awake. 

“Clementine?”

“It’s one of the names my father called me when I was younger.” Janeway chuckled once. “It’s a kind of fruit.”

“Your father called you a fruit?” Seven asked. 

“It’s tiny and orange. Just like I was before my hair got darker. It’s also pretty sweet, which I most definitely am,” the Captain joked. 

“I believe it to be quite a suitable name for you. Tiny and sweet.”

“Hey now, I’m not that small now.”

Seven raised an eyebrow. “You are one of the smallest on the crew. Your presence states otherwise though.”

“Good,” Janeway huffed. “Could I make a request?”

“Personal or professional?” Seven repeated the question she had been asked in the cargo bay.

“Personal, for now. Could you keep singing? It was very helpful.”

“I will comply.” 

Seven began another round of the limited musical library she had. After a little while, the feeling of being transported overwhelmed her, and Seven knew they would be okay.   
  


-x-

Seven readjusted the baby and entered sickbay. The Captain was asleep on one of the biobeds, looking rather awkward. Seven walked to her and winced at the way the Captain’s arm had been bound to her body. _No wonder she looked so uncomfortable._

 _“_ She should be out of the cast in a few days. It’s precautionary. I was able to repair most of it, but the bones will be tender for a few days,” the Doctor explained. 

“Will she require anything?” 

“I’m afraid I’ve already said too much. I’m sure if she needs anything she will ask.”

Seven raised an eyebrow, “I am doubtful of that.”

The Doctor nodded, “I am too, honesty. It’s all I can say though.”

“Will she wake soon?” Seven transferred the baby to her other arm. 

“You’re in luck! I’m about to wake her up so I can test her range of motion.” The Doctor put a hypospray to the Captain’s neck and almost immediately her eyes began to flutter. 

Something deep inside Seven stirred. They hadn’t gotten to finish their talk on the turbolift, which had left her feeling unsettled. 

“Hey,” Janeway whispered sleepily. “If it isn’t my two favorite ladies.” 

“Can you sit up?” the Doctor asked as he changed the angle of the bed. 

“I think so,” Janeway said, “It feels like I went three rounds with the Hirogen.”

The Doctor then unclipped the arm that had been secured against her. Seven stood back and watched as the fabric was peeled away to reveal a light scar on the Captain’s arm. It started from her elbow and disappeared under her gray undershirt. Seven realized that Janeway had severely downplayed her injuries while they were in the lift. 

“Can I hold her?” Janeway asked and turned to the Doctor, “I promise I won’t jostle my arm.”

“I suppose. I have a sneaky feeling that as soon I leave, she’ll be in your arms anyway.”

“Can you blame me?” Janeway called to his retreating figure. “She’s so cute!”

“She is also nearing her naptime,” Seven gently placed the child in Janeway’s lap and stood close. 

“You know, she isn’t even a year old and she’s already been through so much,” Janeway whispered as she placed a small kiss on the baby’s forehead.

“I am not the most well-versed on the subject but, on _Voyager_ she will never know loneliness or isolation. So, I think this is the best option,” Seven admitted.

“I agree. She’s not the only one who faced that though. How are you handling all of this?”

“We are functioning...” Seven started, “We are doing well, thank you.”

“Much better,” Janeway praised her. “Have you named her?”

“I have,” the side of Seven’s mouth raised into a half-smile. “You can alert Neelix of the news.”

“Well?” Janeway pressed her. 

“Clementine. I believe it to be fitting.” Seven explained. “She is tiny and sweet, as are you.”

Janeway looked up at her from the bed. “Oh, Seven.”

“Yes, Captain? Is the name sufficient?”

“Oh, tremendously so. Do you realize just how precious you are?”

“I do not,” Seven admitted quietly. 

“Remember when you told me that captain’s have no fear?”

“Yes, it was onl-”

“I’m not afraid,” the Captain gazed at her lovingly. “Not anymore.”

“I am thankful for that. I have many feelings, most of which I am only beginning to understand,” Seven explained. “I have read a significant amount of text regarding relationships. However, I am unsure of where to start.”

“How about when I’m cleared to move out of here, we spend some time in the da Vinci program?”

“I would like that very much,” Seven leaned over and gently took the baby out of the Captain’s arms. “For now, I request that you gain your strength.”

Janeway’s eyebrows shot up, “Why so?”

“Well, little Clementine has learned how to pull herself up. If we are to bring her to the holodeck, she will need constant attention.”

“Ah,” Janeway replied. “May I make a request?”

Seven replied with the same answer she had been given, “Personal or professional?”

“Oh, very personal,” The Captain reclined her bed to be flat on her back.

“Okay.” 

Janeway chuckled, a deep hearty laugh, “Get a babysitter.”

Seven understood and replied, “I will comply.”


End file.
